


Rocks Off

by Sifle



Category: Rolling Stones, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith Richards gets his rocks off with George Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks Off

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it was more often that Ronnie Wood would hang out with George but you know what? I'm the queen of my fantasy world and.....well...Ronnie Wood is kinda fugly. TALENTED but fugly. Also, I wrote this for Keith Richards birthday.

Keith was watching from across the room. He had a tricky grin on his face, as he often did, with a guitar resting lazily in his lap. I licked my lips as I watched him get more and more comfortable in my house. "Do us a favor, eh?" he spoke. I didn't hear it at first. I was too busy watching him watch me. "What's that?" I asked, insufflating another line of coke. "Give us a blow" he said. I laughed. "You're daft. I don't know what you heard but-" he cut me off then with a cheshire cat grin."Its not what I've heard, its what I've seen." I looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a scowl. 

 

"I see a bloody beautiful mouth, a nice set of legs and some hair that I'd really like to touch if you'd just come over here." he said with a confidant wink. I laughed a bit. "You're a promiscuous bastard, aren't you?" I said as I stood and stretched. I caught him eyeing my belly where my shirt had ridden up and felt a twinge of lust. He looked very attractive lounging there, I couldn't deny it. He was slouched against a wall on the floor with a plate of coke beside him. I went to him and picked up the plate. I stood with one foot on either side of his thighs and railed another line. His eyes slid up my legs and thighs, lingered at my hips and continued up my belly and chest. Finally he was grinning up at me lecherously. I sunk down to sit on his thighs and stroked the beautiful Dove Martin acoustic he had in his lap. My hand ran up and down the strings a few times and I hummed low and quiet."Does my guitar turn you on baby?" he asked with that tricky grin of his plastered on his face. His hands were sliding up my legs and I pushed the guitar out of his lap and lodged my tongue down his throat. He groaned and I felt his hands squeezing my thighs. My hands were clenched in his shirt collar when I felt him grab my ass in both hands and crush me to his chest. He buried one hand in my long hair next and jerked my head back to lick at my neck. 

 

"You taste so good baby" he muttered. I rocked my hips in his lap in answer and he groaned and bit my neck hard. I gasped and moved my hands to his belt. "want you" I growled, taking his mouth again in a hard demanding kiss. I fumbled blindly with his buckle and zipper and reached into his pants to squeeze him tightly. His moans turned to gibberish as I pulled him out and got to my hands and knees over him. "God yeah, baby...suck me off." he chattered on as my breath fell over him in hot heavy pants. I took a long wet lick down his cock and back up again and he jerked his hips up. His hands were clenched again in my long hair and he shoved my mouth down on him. I groaned from the surprise of it as he held my head down and bucked up into my mouth. He let me up and demanded of me "Tell me its good, tell me you like it" in a gasping breath. "Its good" I said, my lips moving against the wet head of his cock. "and I like it" I said monotone with a hint of a smile before he forced his way back into my mouth. 

He let me work him over for a bit while he raked his hands through my hair. Suddenly he pushed me backwards and I found myself on my back with Keith grinning over me. "What's this about then?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He wrenched one of my knees up and ground against me harshly as he covered my mouth with his. I moaned into his mouth and lifted my hips eagerly to meet his. 

His hands moved to the band of my jeans and tugged at them. "I want in" he hissed into my ear. His hand ran up my thigh and squeezed hard. I hummed deep in my throat and bit at his neck in answer. He laughed and smacked my thigh before moving back to unbuckle my belt and pull my jeans and boxers off. I was leaning back on my elbows watching him take in my skinny hips and hard cock as he sat back on his heels. "Well alright then!" He spoke finally with a wide grin. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Go find us some lube kid!" he crowed and smacked my ass as I turned to go. The fact that I was older than him most likely intentionally forgotten for the moment. He was staring at my backside when I glanced back. I laughed and shook my head ruefully. 

I was rummaging in a cabinet when what he said next took me off guard. "Hurry up now, I'm anxious to give you a spin. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard about that ass." He was leaning against a wall with a smug grin on his face when I scowled back at him. "Who have you been talking to eh? And what the hell have you heard?" I asked. I was a bit put off about these rumors he'd been talking about all afternoon. He laughed again and come up behind me to place his hands firmly on my backside. "Don't be angry baby, it were all good things you know" His hands reached up and he began popping the buttons off my shirt. "Now come on, you've got such a nice bum, can't bear to see it go without the attention it deserves." He muttered in my ear. I frowned a bit at my utterly destroyed shirt but gasped when his hands slid to my narrow hips and pulled them back against him. I was blushing furiously when I turned around and handed him a bottle of lotion. 

He immediately poured a gob of it in his hand and shoved two fingers into me, grinning like an idiot the whole time. I yelled out and lifted my leg to wrap around his waist. I took large gasping breaths as I got used to the feeling and then noticed the lotion dripping onto the floor. "Watch out, you're getting it everywhere" I groused around my lustful pants. Keith was a mess and it was obvious that he didn't care. The lotion was dripping from his hands, smearing the entire left side of my ass and dripping onto the carpet. Bitching about it only earned me a light slap on the ass and a growled "shut up" before he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He removed his fingers finally, gripped my other knee and hoisted me up. I brought my arms up to cling to his neck as he squeezed my slippery ass all the way to the couch. 

He deposited me onto the plush furniture without ceremony and messily poured a handful of lotion onto his cock, getting it more on the cushions than anything else. "Damnit Keith" I cursed. He didn't retort but instead threw my knees up to my chest and plunged into me. "Oh yeah baby...you're so tight!" He yelled. I was grunting with each thrust and clawing at his back mercilessly. He bit my neck hard and licked at my ear then grunted out "The stories don't do it justice at all, George." He ended with a harsh, loud laugh and then proceeded to pound me into the cushions. "Keith you bastard" I yelled. What the hell was he talking about, I wondered. I had little chance to think on it too long. He was doing me so hard that the end table was shaking and the lamp was at risk of falling over. There was a knock at the door and a ring of the doorbell, suddenly. "Fuck it!" I yelled. "Fuck!" I called out over and over as Keith grunted and growled while he rammed harder into me, trying to massage my prostate. Succeeding too. I was desperately clinging to him moaning and cursing louder than I probably should have been. Someone had let themselves in. It wasn't out of the ordinary for one of the other boys to drop in, we all had keys to each others places. Keith yanked my hair back and bit my neck and licked around the sensitive flesh where my ear met my jaw. I gasped and began moaning loud and long as he stretched me open with every thrust. 

That, coupled with the bang of the couch into the wall, tipped off my house guest and I heard Ringo's jovial voice ring out "Don't mind me, I'll just make myself at home till you're done!" punctuated with a laugh. Keith grinned down at me. "I dig your friends, baby" he laughed, giving my ass a hard smack causing me to flinch and gasp. "Keith" I grunted out. "I'm gonna fucking cum you nit" I pulled his head down and bit at his lower lip. "Good" He moaned into my mouth. He bit back at me and spanked my ass hard. I cried out and twitched around his cock. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff!" He yelled out spanking my sore ass over and over causing me to cry out and clench around him tightly. "Oh fuck George" he gasped. "Here it comes baby" he gripped my cock and began to jerk me off roughly. I yelled out and bucked into his hand and down onto his cock and came all over his fingers not long after. He moaned low and deep in his throat and jammed himself as far into me as possible, crushing his mouth to mine and sticking his tongue so far down my throat that I couldn't breathe as he came into me in long pulsing spurts. 

We were gasping for air for a few good minutes before I slipped off my ruined shirt and tried to clean the sticky cum off my belly. The lotion had totally ruined the couch and I could spot it soaking into the floor some ways away and I sighed, discarding the tattered shirt to find my jeans. Keith had merely rolled over, eyes closed, a silly grin on his face. "You're a depraved lunatic, you know that right?" I said to him. "Comes with being a Rolling Stone, doesn't it." he murmured. "Right and having a nice ass comes with being a Beatle, apparently." I muttered back as I zipped my jeans. 

Ringo was waiting in the front room when I came out, having a cigarette and grinning at me. "Have fun Georgie?" He asked with a smirk. I raised one eyebrow as I noticed the hard on he wasn't even attempting to hide. "Can I ask you something?" I ventured. He lit my cigarette for me as I sat next to him on the couch. "Been talking to Keith lately?" I asked. "A bit more of late. New discotheque just opened you know. Been seeing him and his friends there." He replied. "I see..." I muttered, lost in thought. Had he been getting drunk and saying things about me, I wondered. Keith sauntered out finally and Ringo gave him a nod. "Nice day isn't it?" Keith yawned as he adjusted his clothes and got ready to leave. 

"Fancy a drink?" Ringo offered Keith as he headed for the den that we had just vacated. "Wait" I called out, remembering the mess we had left of the room. "You don't want to go in there Rings..." I warned. Keith laughed and headed out to leave. "I've got to be going anyway. But hey" He stopped halfway through the entrance. "Thanks for the tip Ritch." He gave Ringo a wink and grinned at me with a nod. "See you around Georgie" and with that he was off. I sighed and sat back on the couch, lighting a joint to ease my stiff lower back. "Your mouths almost as big as Micks you know." I commented as I passed Ringo the joint.


End file.
